1. Field
The present specification generally relates to apparatuses and methods of steering and/or conveying flexible glass webs and, more specifically, to non-contact apparatuses and methods used to steer flexible glass webs during manufacturing.
2. Technical Background
Thin, flexible glass webs can be used in various applications, including so-called “e-paper,” color filters, photovoltaic cells, displays, OLED lighting, and touch sensors. The glass for such substrates can be quite thin, typically less than about 0.3 mm. The processing of the substrates can be performed on an individual glass sheet basis, or most efficiently, by conveying the substrate as a long glass web, which can be wound on a roll or spool. Such methods include dispensing the ribbon from one roll, processing the dispensed portion, then re-winding the ribbon onto a take-up roll. Alternatively, the glass web can be singulated into discrete components or sheets instead of the final re-winding onto a take-up roll.
One drawback to a so-called “roll-to-roll” process is the brittleness of the thin glass web. Specifically, mechanical contact of the ribbon during handling can lead to damage, including scratches, chipping, and fracture. Further, misalignment of the glass web during manufacturing processes or during transportation is generally undesirable for purchasers of the glass web.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatuses and methods to steer the glass webs as the glass webs are conveyed through the manufacturing operations.